


We all have quirks, 80% of us just have the superpower kind

by HiyokoDeservedBetter



Category: OMORI (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I had writers block on the title, I’m sorry I made Kel quirkless it just FITS okay, Kinda, not really sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoDeservedBetter/pseuds/HiyokoDeservedBetter
Summary: A quick fic about the gang discovering their quirks.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	We all have quirks, 80% of us just have the superpower kind

It was the first day of kindergarten when Sunny had first discovered his quirk. 

In hindsight, it made sense he’d found it when he did. After all, that day was AWFUL. The teacher was in his face, asking him things he didn’t know. He just wanted to be left alone. 

The yelling of kids was all too loud, and it filled Sunny’s ears with echoing fuzz. Despite him rubbing at his ears, the fuzz was still there. 

The fabric of his new shirt was itchy and irritating. He tried to scratch at it, but the teacher had grabbed his arm, saying he needed to pay attention. 

And above all else, he really, REALLY missed Mari. His breathing was shaky as he thought about how ALONE he was, in this class with kids he didn’t know and didn’t WANT to know with this mean teacher in his face and his ringing ears and his itchy shirt-

Sunny let out a wail and shoved out his arms. And suddenly, it was silent. His eyes were firmly shoved closed, but after a moment of blissful silence, he slowly opened them. 

He was in a sort of bubble, and he was the only one moving. Sunny reached out wonderingly to touch it, but it popped. The moment it popped, everything moved again. 

Sunny’s eyes widened. Did- did he just-?

“Pay attention!” the teacher scolded for what felt like the millionth time. “I just need you to put these papers in your backpack. Okay?” Sunny slowly nodded, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. 

The rest of the day went by boringly slow. At recess, Sunny had tried using his newly found quirk, and he’d only gotten it once. But it was enough. Enough to know what his quirk was like, what he could do. 

He had gone home to Mari with a beam on his face. 

Mari had been born knowing she was special. 

Of course, as a baby, she couldn’t figure out why she felt that way. One day, though, when Mari was 4, her parents had brought her to a instrument store, at Mari’s request. She had touched the shiny piano, with its black and white keys, thinking it was pretty. Suddenly, new knowledge swirled through her head. 

She sat on the velvet seat and began to play a waltz, its distinct sound echoing through the store. 

Her parents immediately bought the piano, calling her a prodigy. 

Two years later, she was playing in her front yard, humming as she dressed up her dolls. Her dad was working on the car, which had broke down a few days ago, and was taking a lunch break inside. She decided she’d clean up her dad’s tools, thinking she’d be praised for it. 

The moment she touched the wrench resting on the car, that same feeling she’d gotten when she’d touched the piano swirled through her head. 

When her dad came back out, he came back to a fixed car and his 6 year old daughter humming as she played with her dolls. 

They’d brought her to a friend who’s quirk could identify anyone else’s quirk. He’d given Mari’s parents the verdict; she had a quirk, its name was Prodigy. The moment she touched something hobby based, she knew all there was to know about it. That was why she was a master piano player, a master mechanic. 

She tried to stay humble. Though, it was hard to do that when you were good at everything. 

Hero had discovered his quirk on a seemingly ordinary day. 

Him, his younger brother Kel, Sunny, and Mari were walking to Faraway Park when they heard a yelp followed by a cry. Hero ran to the source, the others behind him, and saw a ten year old girl holding a bruised knee, sobbing. She had seemingly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, causing her shoe to fall off. 

“Woah! Are you okay?” Kel asked, tilting his head in concern. The girl sniffled in response. “Woah! You’re bleeding!”

Hero crouched down beside the girl and looked at the scrape on her knee. 

“I have a handkerchief to wipe up the blood.” Mari offered, digging a light pink handkerchief with a red rose embroidered on its corner out of her pocket. She passed it to Hero, who accepted it gratefully. 

He raised the handkerchief and pressed it onto the crying girls knee. She let in a sharp breath, but quickly stared down at her knee with disbelieving eyes. 

“I don’t feel any pain anymore.” she said softly. Hero raised the handkerchief in alarm, and saw something surprising. The girls knee was completely patched up, no sign that a bruise had ever been there. 

“Woah Hero, how’d you do that?!” Kel objected. Hero stared down at his slightly trembling hand. 

“Wait!” Mari said excitedly. “Hero, do you have a healing quirk?!”

“Do I?” Hero repeated in alarm. 

“Woah, that’s crazy!” Kel cried, jumping up and down. The look of jealousy on his face was unmistakeable, sure, but Hero could tell he was happy for his brother. 

“Thank you mister,” the girl said with a shy smile as she pulled her shoe back on. 

“Oh, uh, no problem?” The thirteen year old said, awkwardly scratching at his neck. 

“I’m Aubrey. Nice to meet ya!”

“I’m Hero, this is my little brother Kel, and this is Mari, and that’s her little brother Sunny.” Hero said, pointing to each kid as he introduced them. 

“Can I hang out with you guys?”

“Sure!” Kel said, replying for the group. Hero looked around, but Mari and Sunny didn’t seem to have a problem with it. They started walking again, Aubrey included. They began talking about… something, Hero wasn’t exactly sure. He had mostly blocked it out as he stared at his hands, still feeling slightly awed. 

He had a quirk, and a really cool one! 

At that point, he’d made a silent vow. He was gonna use his quirk to help people just like Aubrey.

Basil was about 4 years old when he discovered his quirk. 

His grandmother had given him sunflower seeds as his first ever flower, and he was really excited! He’d loved seeing all sorts of different flowers sprout through his grandmother’s gentle touch. He aspired to be just like her, and gardening was the first step. 

As Basil stared at the clay pot, part of him realized that gardening was not as fun as he thought it was. He let out a long sigh. 

“Why can’t you grow NOW?” he huffed, holding the pot tightly. As if responding to his complaint, a long stem shot out from the soil. Basil widened his sky blue eyes as the stem grew taller and taller, until it bloomed into a striking yellow flower with a brown pistil. 

Basil was silent for a moment. 

“Grammy!” he called. “Come here!” A moment later, his grandmother walked in, then she gasped in dismay. 

“Basil!” she said, astonished. “Your flower!” He grinned. 

“It just sprang up randomly!” he said excitedly. “Isn’t it pretty?” His grandmother was silent. 

“Is it possible…? No, no, both of your parents are Quirkless. But… maybe quirks can skip a generation?”

“What are you talking about, Grammy?” Basil chirped. 

“Basil, I think you have a quirk. I think you can make plants grow faster.”

Six years had passed after Basil had discovered his quirk. His grandmother had gotten frail in recent years, and his parents had hired a caretaker for him since they were oft out of town. 

Her name was Polly. She was okay. 

One day, he was hanging out at the playground, idly growing dandelions that had poked their way through cracks in the pavement. He didn’t realize he was being watched until the girl spoke up. 

“Woah!” she said in awe. “You’re growing plants really fast! Is that your quirk? It’s cool!” Basil felt his face turn red at the praise.

“Aw, it’s really nothing much…”

“You’re the kid who lives next door, right?”

“…Maybe?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you!” The girl extended a hand. “I’m Aubrey!”

“B-Basil.” he said, staring at the pavement. 

“You should go meet my friends!” Aubrey chirped, grabbing Basil’s hand. 

“…O-Okay.” he mumbled, letting Aubrey drag him along. 

Basil’s life changed forever that day. 

He just didn’t know it yet. 

Aubrey had thought she was quirkless her whole life. It wasn’t until a month after Mari had… passed on that she had discovered her quirk. 

Twelve was a rather late age for that, wasn’t it?

Aubrey was walking beside Basil, giving the blond haired boy sidelong gazes. He was silent and really squirrelly, refusing to meet her eyes. 

Aubrey didn’t find that odd. He had taken Mari’s death really hard. When Aubrey had asked him to study with her, he jumped about a mile into the air. 

She was just happy he had said yes, even if it had taken a bit of begging. 

The two sat down in Basil’s room. Aubrey wondered if she was imagining the tense energy swirling through the room. Her eyes darted all over the room until it landed on a shelf on Basil’s wall. There was his photo album!

“Oh!” Aubrey said excitedly. “Your photo album!” Basil went even more pale, if that was even possible. “Let’s look through it!” 

“W-Wait, maybe you shouldn’t-“

Aubrey didn’t listen to Basil’s pleas as she opened up the first page. 

What she saw horrified her.

Every photo had been crudely scribbled out with black marker, so much so you couldn’t even tell who was in them. 

He’d even scribbled out the ones with Mari in them. 

“What did you do…?” she asked quietly, her voice dangerous. Basil flinched back, trembling. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

One moment, Basil’s dresser was on the floor, sitting placidly. The next, it was thrown into the air by some invisible force. Basil stared at it, terrified. Aubrey was snapped out of her fury for a short moment. 

“Woah.” she said quietly. “Did- did I do that?” 

The dresser fell to the floor with a thump. Aubrey’s breathing was heavy, her eyes narrowed as her fury began building up again. 

“Aubrey-“

“What’s wrong with you?!” she yelled. “You’re SICK. You’ve ruined all we have left of Mari! I hate you!” Basil’s gardening books on his bookshelf swirled around her as she yelled. “You should’ve been the one to die, not Mari!” The books flew at Basil. Most missed, but some hit him. He was trembling against the wall, unable to say anything. 

Aubrey waited for a response, for justification, for ANYTHING. But looking at Basil, she knew she wasn’t going to get one. So, she left, photo album tucked under her arm. So what if she had a quirk?! It didn’t matter. 

After what Basil had done, Aubrey was unsure if it ever would. 

Kel was quirkless. 

It was a fact he was very bitter to accept, but he accepted it nonetheless. 

It was unfair, though. All of his friends got a quirk except for him?! Kel had played enough cards to know life had dealt him a bad hand. 

He was jealous for a while, sure. But after a while, he stopped caring. Yeah, he was quirkless, but what did it matter? He was good at basketball! Not much else, but at least he had that. 

Well, he had strength. He had the strength to stay happy after Mari’s death. He had the strength to try to cheer Hero up. He had the strength to block out the insults Hero had yelled when it backfired. He had the strength to get Sunny out of his house after 4 years. 

He had the strength to forgive Sunny, after the truth was revealed. 

He had the strength to keep his friends together the second time, and maybe that was enough.


End file.
